


Sleep, My Cariad

by NotAnAngel97



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gwen Bashing, I just adore this ship, I really loathe her, M/M, So fluffy it hurts, i mean seriously, seriously, slight Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack becomes worried about Ianto, he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, My Cariad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood
> 
> Just going through old fics and saw this and thought, other people need to feel how I feel

Ianto yawned and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t slept in a bed for days and the only rest he had gotten was half an hour in the Hub before the team returned from a Weevil hunt the day before.

The Rift had been extremely active the last couple of days so Ianto was exhausted from trying to keep up with the surge of alien technology he had to archive, as well as more Weevils than ever. Not to mention the work he had to do already. The others on the team had no idea how much work he did behind the scenes. And keeping up with a 51st century lover with an insatiable libido was not easy.

Said lover caught him as he yawned again even more loudly. ‘Ianto, when was the last time you went home and slept properly?’ he asked.

‘Erm… not exactly sure,’ Ianto replied, stifling another yawn.

‘Right, that’s it, off you go.’ Jack ordered, getting up from his side of the desk and walking around behind Ianto’s chair. ‘While it’s not mandatory, I prefer my lovers’ able to stay awake. Although, there was this time on Delta Vega IX…’ he said.

Ianto dropped his head onto Jack’s arm,s which were resting gently on his shoulders. ‘I can’t. We have this mountain of paperwork to finish, and I promised Gwen I’d take care of some of hers too so she could get home to Rhys.’

‘Ianto, you shouldn’t have done that. She wants on this team; she has to do the same amount of work as everyone else.’

‘It’s just easier than listening to her moaning about how she has a life outside of Torchwood.’

Jack sighed. ‘You’re not going to go home no matter what I say, are you?’ Ianto shook his head and stood up. ‘I better get these filed Sir.’ Jack stepped away and grinned. Ianto didn’t like the look of that grin. The last time he had seen that grin, he had been whisked away to the bathroom in the middle of their date and had begged for release so loud he was sure the entire restaurant had heard him.

‘Jack, no,’ Ianto heard himself saying, backing up slowly. Jack stalked closer. ‘Jack, NO!’ Ianto yelled, diving for the exit. Jack caught him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. ‘Jack, put me down right now!’ Ianto yelled, squirming in Jack’s grip.

‘I’m not letting you work yourself to death Ianto. You need to REST.’ With that last word, Jack heaved Ianto onto the couch and pinned him down under his own body. ‘Now, are you going to behave and stay here and sleep or do we have to do this the hard way?’ Ianto lay panting heavily under Jack’s body.

‘For God’s sake Jack, I have work to do!’ Jack smirked. ‘If you’re going to be like that…’ Jack whipped a pair of handcuffs from behind his back. Ianto shook his head. ‘Now is so not the time Jack. And why do even have handcuffs?’ Jack winked.

‘An idea for another day. But right now…’ Jack caught Ianto’s wrist in a vice-like grip and attached one of the cuffs to it. ‘You are going to stay here, relax and,’ he attached the other end to a pipe running up the wall next to the couch, ‘when I think you are rested up, then maybe I’ll let you out.’ Jack slipped off the couch and stepped back to admire his handiwork. Ianto yanked at the chains fruitlessly. ‘Then again…’ Jack mused, grinning wickedly, ‘this could have potential.’

‘C’mon Jack, please let me go,’ Ianto said, using every ounce of his persuasive blue eyes that he knew Jack hated to refuse.

‘Oh, my sweet Welshman, I’m doing this because I care about you.’ The joking tone was gone from Jack’s tone as he crouched down beside him and stroked his hair, humming softly. Ianto ceased his struggles and stilled under Jack’s calming touch. Ianto _was_ pretty tired and his struggling had worn him out further. Sinking deeper into the couch, he let Jack lull him into sleep.


End file.
